Love
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: A Valentine's day special story...!


**A/N** : Happy valentine's day to all…

* * *

**Oo..." Love At First Site "oO...**

"No I am not gonna meet him " she told her mom

"I said na you have to…atleast once you meet him if u don't like him then u can reject him " her mom told her.

"Oh common maa " she told

A second , Do u love someone else..? her mom questioned her

Urghh no ..tarika said

Tarikas mom : toh phir kya problem hein tarika..? ek baar mil lo..he is a nice guy..a business tycoon …

Tarika : ya ya…jo apni wife ko kabhi time hi nhi de sakega..

Tarikas mom : no beta …woh tumhe bahut khush rakega…please mil lo mere liye…

Tarika : ok fine but this is the last guy I will ever meet…

Tarikas mom : ok …and ya room mein ne ek red colour ki saree rakhi hein use pehenke tayar ho jao…

Tarika : what.? A saree..? oh no…her mom looks at her : ohk fine…

And she moves towards her room…

She gets ready unwillingly then moved towards hall

Tarikas mom : wow ua looking gorgeous

Tarika : I know that…afterall aapki beti hun…

Tarikas mom smile : ok ok..leave now …amit will be waiting for you near diamond restaurant

Tarika : yeh amit koun hein..?

Tarikas mom : your would be husband

Tarika ; wt..? never…

Tarikas mom : dekha jayega…pehle toh u leave …

And tarika leaves to diamond restaurant

She was waiting for amit ..sudden a car stops infront of her…

Tarika (thinking) ; kahi yeh amit toh nhi…haan lag toh vahi raha varna woh car yaha kyu rokta

Man ( thinking) : unho ne kaha tha red saree pe …haan yahi hein…

The man opens the front seat door : aayiye….

Tarika nods and sits and then he drives

Tarika (thinking) : vaise toh handsome hein dikhne mein par ise mein jaanti tak nhi toh shaadi…nhi nhi…

Amit : chale…?

Tarika : aapki marzi…

Amit : hmm…

Tarika (thinking) : yeh itti durr kyu le jaa raha hein muje….

It has been more than an hour since they are seated in car and sudden a inspector stops his car

Inspector : sir aap aagey nhi jaa sakhtey…

Amit : kyu..?

Ins : woh tezz hawa ki vajah se ek tree gir gaya hein jisse bahut log ghayal hogaye isliye aagey koi bhi nhi jaa sakhte….

Amit : ohh…toh phir kab jaa payengey…

Ins : 2 ghante baad…

Amit : oh no…

Ins ; yaha pe guest houses hein sir ..aap log chahe toh vaha ruk sakhte hein….

Amit : ji thankyou…

Amit (to tarika) : aapko koi problem nhi hein toh guest house mein ruk jaye…?

Tarika : hmm ji…(thinking : aur koi option bhi nhi hein ghar bhi toh isi taraf se aata hein)

They moved towards guest house

Amit : excuse me manager …

Manager ; yes sir kahiye..

Amit : 2 rooms available hein..?

Manager ; let me check and he checks…

Manager : I am sorry sir..sirf 1 hi room hein…actually woh tree ki vajah se sabhi yahi ruke hue hein toh…

Amit : hmmm ( to tarika) : is it ok with you..?

Tarika : hmm ya ok…

Amit : ji 1 hi room de dijiye..

Manager : ji…and he gives him some forms nd he fills it…

Tarika was looking here nd there and sudden she saw a small girl who was crying and she went towards her

Tarika holding her hand : aap ro kyu rahi hein…?

Girl : w..woh muje bhuk lagi hein…

Tarika : ohh …toh kahiye kya khayegi aap…

Girl : kuch bhi…

Amit looks at tarika and was damn angry…he moved towards her

Man (to tarika) : yeh lijiye keys aap andar jayiye ..

Tarika : par yeh…

Amit (with angry expressions) : I said go inside…right now…

Tarika seeing his angry expressions silently went

Amit move towards the small girl and he sat on knees…

Amit : aapka naam kya hein..?

Girl : tina

Amit : so cute…

Tarika who was moving towards room was hearing all these…so she hides herself behind a nearby tree and hears their convo

Amit : accha…aap na vaha us uncle(pointing towards manager) ke saath jao …

Tina : ok…

And she goes from there…and tarika murmures : khadoos kahi ka…nd she too leaves…

Tarika enters the room and sat on bed…

Tarika (thinking) : yeh samajhta kya hein muje…aur mein bhi na usne keh diya aur mein aagyi…huh…isse zyada khadoos aur ho kya sakhta hein…is se toh mein shaadi karungi hi nhii..never….bas ab 2 ghante aur uske baad isse peecha chutega…

Amit enters and looks at tarika who is in extreme anger

Amit : suniye..

Tarika ignores

So Amit continues : dekhiye mein jaanta hun ki aap naraz hein mujse …lekin us waqt

Tarika ; us waqt kya…aapki jo mann kahe aap keh dengey…samajhte kya hein aap aapne aapko….

Amit : aap suniye pehle mein kehna kya chah raha hun…woh vaha ek waiter aapko ghur raha tha toh muje accha nhi laga isliye mein ne aapse aise baat ki I m sorry

Tarika looks at him and it can be seen he is very guilty

Tarika (thinking) ; mein ne ise galat samajh liya..yeh toh muje protect kar raha tha…uff ..tarika tu bhi na…

Tarika : um…actually thankyou …

Amit smiles and leaves to wash his face but stops and turns towards tarika

Amit : suniye…aapko bhuk lagi hein toh kuch order kar lijiye…

Tarika : pehli baat toh mera naam suniye nhi hein…I am tarika

Amit : hmm..ok tarika ji…and he leaves

Tarika smiles hearing tarika ji….

After sometime he comes back and settles himself on couch

Tarika : umm..woh aur kitni der hume yaha rukna hoga…

Amit : insp ne 2 ghante kaha tha…par der bhi ho sakhti hein….

Tarika sighs…

After almost 2 nd half hr

Amit : mein manager se puchke aata hun aap yahi rahiye…

Tarika nods…nd he leaves

Tarika moved towards window …the weather was quiet chilled …sudden her phone rings….she lifts the call

Tarika(on phone) : hello….yaa…wtt…..nevermind ….nd she cuts the call….

Now she was looking at door waiting for amit

* * *

**At reception : **

Amit (to manager) : kya ab hum jaa sakhte hein….?

Manager : I m sorry sir mein aapko batana bhul gaya…woh insp ne kaha hein ki kal subah hi jaa payengey sabhi…vaha abhi investigation chalega aur road bhi damage hein…

Amit : ohh…anyways thnx…nd he leaves

On his way he received a call

Amit (on phne) : hello…haan ..kyaa..lekin …..the call disconnects …

Amit : oh no battery dead…

He enters the room…both look at each other

Tarika comes ahead and pushes him towards wall ..holds his collar …and points gun on his forehead…

Tarika : batao koun ho tum…? Varna yeh 6 ki 6 goliya tumhare sar mein utar dungi…

Amit : ye gun pheko pehle ..jaanti nhi ho tum ki mein koun hun…

Tarika : isliye puch rahi hun koun ho tum…batao…?

Amit : pehle tum batao tum koun ho…?

Tarika : bataya na ki mein tarika hun ….samajh nhi aata tumhe…seedha batao koun ho tum…?

Amit : accha nd he holds her wrist nd twist her her hand back…

Amit : ab seedha batao koun ho tum..? aur yeh gun kaha se aayi…

Tarika : aahh pehle mera haath chodo…

Amit : mein ne pucha koun ho tum…?

Tarika : huhh…kaha na tarika …

Amit : dekho…mein acche se puch raha hun….tum jaanti nhi mein.. huh mein senior inspector abhijeet hun cid se …

Listening this tarikas gun fell from her hand….

Tarika : abhijeet sir..daya sir ke dost…?

Abhijeet : kyaa..? tum daya ko kaise jaanti ho…? Nd he leaves her hand…

Tarika : kyu ki mein doctor tarika hun…cid forensic se…

Abhijeet : wttt…yaani tum ho woh nhi forensic dr…

Tarika nods…

They both look at each other and burst out laughing…

( so guys aap log jise amit samajh rahe the woh amit nhi abhijeet tha…;) :P )

After a min Tarika and abhijeet : I m sorry…

* * *

_**Tarikas Flashback :**_

_Tarikas phone rings_

_Tarika : hello…_

_Man : hii..mein amit woh aunty ne aapka num diya tha…woh actually mein aaj nhi aa saka aapse milne …_

_Tarika : wtt…?_

_Amit : ya…so lets meet tomorrow.._

_Tarika : nevermind …nd she cuts the call_

_**Abhijeets flashback : **_

_Abhijeet phone also rings_

_Abhijeet : hello haan daya…_

_Daya ; yaar woh jo gawah thi na..vhi woh red saree vaali ladki usne kaha thi woh apne bhai ke saath hi ek safe jagah chali jayegi isliye tum vapas aa jao…_

_Abhijeet : kyaaa…?_

_Daya ; haan mein bhul gaya tha bolna…tum use safe jagah chodne jaa rahe the na toh ab aa jao vapas…_

_Abhijeet : lekin…nd d call gets cut..oh no battery dead…_

_**(Fb end)**_

* * *

Abhirika : I m sry…

They both look at each other and smile …

Abhijeet : umm…woh muje laga tum woh gawah ho…

Tarika : aur muje laga ki tum..mera matlab aap mere would b husband..

Abhijeet : hmm confusion…confusion…

Tarika : yaa….

Abhijeet : vaise aap brave bahut hein…

Tarika : haan salunke sir ne jo train kiya…

Abhijeet : kya tarika ji unka naam le liya…

Tarika glares at him as ( it has been 1 month since she joined forensic and daya had become her frnd and others also use to tell her about abhijeet but she never saw him and also about abhijeets nd salunke sirs cute silly fights and abhijeet was on mission and yesterday he returned back and daya told him about d new forensic doc whom he hadn't seen )

Abhijeet : hmm..woh salunke sahab aur meri banti nhii..

Tarika : I know…daya sir ne bataya

Abhijeet : ohh…

And then there was complete silence

Tarika moved towards window again enjoying the cold weather…

Tarika : abhijeet…I mean sir…

Abhijeet : its ok u can call me abhijeet…it sounds nice …

Tarika blush ; hmm…hum kab jayingey yaha se…

Abhijeet : oh mein batana bhul gaya…kal subah hi possible hein…

Tarika : kyaa…

Abhijeet : haan…I hope u r comfortable…

Tarika nods ..abhijeet sits on couch …

Tarika was staring out off the window and was thinking : hmm abhijeet…utne bhi bure nhi hein…par accha hua us amit se toh peecha chuta…ab yeh raat jaldi khatam ho jaaye…muje nayi jagah neend bhi nhi aati…she sighs

Meanwhile abhijeet orders dinner and calls tarika too for dinner and they both enjoy their dinner with some chit chat

Abhijeet : aap is bed pe so jayiye mein yaha couch pe so jaunga..

Tarika : ok..thanks..

Abhijeet smiles…and lay on couch and close his eyes…

His smile was enough for anyone to love him …tarika looks at him and sits on bed and stare at him…after a min she realizes dat she was staring at her senior and she blushed…

Tarika thought he was sleeping (but he wasn't) so she slowly moved towards window and sat there and slept there ….

Abhijeet looks at her …she was shivering badly so he removed his coat and wrapped around her and looked at her

Abhijeet : she looks so cute while sleeping …nd he too moves towards his couch…

Sudden it starts raining …abhijeet woke up suddenly as tarika was near the window…rain may enter inside …but when he saw towards tarika she was missing

Abhijeet : yeh tarika ji kaha chali gyi…his coat was lying on ground and then he looks outside the window and found her enjoying the rain …a smile crept his face seeing her …

He moved towards her …sudden she slipped bt before she could fall abhijeet holds her by waist and there eyes met and both lost in each others eyes…

_**Aankhon Hi Aankhon Ne**_  
_**Pehale Kuch Din Baate Ki**_  
_**Baaton Hi Baaton Mein Phir**_  
_**Kuch Din Mulakaate Ki …**_

Then they realised their position and looked at different directions and blushed…

Abhijeet : hmm..aap theek hein na…

Tarika : ya…

Abhijeet : aap toh puri bheeg gyi…

Tarika : accha…as if aap bheege hi nhii…

He looked at his clothes which were also wet and then they both share a laugh…

Abhijeet : aapko baarish bahut pasand hein shyd..?

Tarika : haan…bahut zyada…aur baarish mein dance karna usse zyada…

Abhijeet : ohh…toh ..i mean if u don't mind ….he sat on his knees : will u dance with me…and he gave his hand

Tarika : ya sure…nd she keeps her hand on his…

_**Namkin Si Baat Hain **_  
_**Har Nayi Si Baat Mein**_  
_**Teri Khusboo Chal Rahi **_  
_**Hai Jo Mere Saath Mein**_

...oO Abhijeet holds tarikas hand with his left hand...Oo

_**Halka Halka Rang Beete Kal Ka**_  
_**Gehra Gehra Kal Ho Jayega**_  
_**Ho Jayega**_  
_**Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai **_  
_**Aadha Ho Jayega**_  
_**Kadmo Se Milo Ka **_  
_**Vada Ho Jayega**_

He wrapped his right hand around her waist

_**Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai **_  
_**Aadha Ho Jayega**_  
_**Kadmo Se Milo Ka **_  
_**Vada Ho Jayega**_

They were not making any eye contact with each other just was swaying along with d tone of music

_**Beshumar Raatein **_  
_**Behisab Baatein**_  
_**Pass Aate Aate Gum Ho Jati Hai**_

Abhijeet pulled her towards himself …tarika shivered a bit..but enjoyed

_**Bekhudi Mein Dhal Ke**_  
_**Bekali Mein Jal Ke**_  
_**Sau Naazare Yaadein Nam Ho Jati Hai **_  
_**Fika Fika Pal Betein Kal Ka**_  
_**Behka Behka Kal Ho Jayega**_

Abhijeet hugged her and she too hugged him back

**_Ho Jayega_**  
**_Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai _**  
**_Aadha Ho Jayega_**  
**_Kadmo Se Milo Ka _**  
**_Vada Ho Jayega_**

They were so close to each other and still in the hug

**Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai **  
**Aadha Ho Jayega**  
**Kadmo Se Milo Ka **  
**Vada Ho Jayega**

The song had come to an end which was playing in the guest house as next day it was valentines day ..both were unaware of this

Finally after sometime they both separated from hug and tarika was shivering badly so abhijeet holds her from shoulders and takes her inside…

He picked his coat from ground and again wrapped around her…

Tarika ; tha..n..ks…

Abhijeet : ua welcme…

Both were sitting in different directions and was thinking about the recent incidents and both looked at each other and smiled…

Both gets up from their places and moves towards each other …

Abhijeet smiles at her…she blushed…he takes his steps ahead and tarika moves backward till she hit the wall…

Abhijeet places a light kiss on her cheek and she holds abhijeets shirt tightly in nervousness….

Outside the guest house all were yelling : happy valentines day ….

Abhijeet : I love you…

Tarika left his shirt and looks at him with full of love in her eyes too : I love you too….

They both realises its valentines day

Abhijeet : happy valentines day…my valentine…

Tarika smiles : happy valentines day

And then both were extreme happy and hugged each other and settles themselves on couch….

Tarika was resting her head on abhijeets shoulder and then both went to sleep…

Next morning abhijeet woke up and saw her sleeping & smiling face on his shoulder….tarika too wakes up and looks at him and blushed…

Abhijeet : hmm…chale tarika ji…

Tarika : yaa…

And they both got ready and moves out hand in hand…

After checkout they leaves but tarika stops

Abhijeet ; kya hua..ruk kyu gyi..?

Tarika : woh tina…?

Abhijeet smiles : mein ne use ngo bhej diya ….

Tarika : kya..?

Abhijeet : haan…aur fikar mat karo…woh mere dost ka hein vaha uska pura khayal rakha jayega…

Tarika smiles broadly : that's so sweet of you…

Abhijeet : acchaa….ab chale…

And then they completely leave the guest house…and abhijeet drops her and waves bye and giving flying kiss he too left…

* * *

After some hours

**At forensic lab : **

Tarika was testing a chemical…salunke was thinking something

Sudden the door of forensic lab opens and there comes abhijeet and daya…

Tarika looks at him and smiles and again test d chemical…and this was well noticed by daya …

Salunke : aare abhijeet aagaye tum…

Abhijeet : haan salunke sahab…

Salunke : pata hein tumhare bina forensic lab mein mazaa hi nhi aata…

Abhijeet : haan haan…jaanta hun…ladayi nhi ki hogi aapne 1 mahine se…

Salunke ; haha…sahi kaha…

Tarika comes towards salunke

Daya : hello …

Abhijeet looks towards her…

Salunke ; abhijeet yeh …/ abhijeet cuts him…

Abhijeet : hello tarika ji…

Tarika : hii abhijeet…

Daya : **ABHIJEET….?** Ahem ahem…

Salunke ; tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho….

And they both remembered the previous night and smiled at each other…

Abhijeet : haan…

Salunke : kaise…?

Abhijeet : chodiye na…

Tarika : haan sir chodiya na aap…aap kuch soch…nd then

Abhirika : **_akchuuuuuu….._**

Daya and salunkes mouth fell open

While abhirika blushed….

( As at valentines day both found their appropriate love )

* * *

**A/N** : so how was it…?

For me it was my best abhirika story :) :D


End file.
